Adommy in London
by team-switzerland618
Summary: Tommy has had enough of Adam's teasing him on stage: What happens when Tommy confronts him about it? Graphic Content. Rated M for mature audiences only. Ch 2 is a work in progress. Hopefully it will be up soon :)


ADAM LAMBERT- LONDON

r/reo+speedwagon/cant+fight+this+feeling_

watch?v=cDf3kkuBXuQ

"…Now, I wish I could take this plexy glass down for you. It's a little high up here. But this drummer is the SHIT! Isaac Carpenter!" Isaac does his solo.

"Well next up ladies and gentlemen, we've got the pretty kitty, Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff, go!" Tommy's solo. "Did you cum? You're almost there? You almost came? Almost came? You close? BLUE BALLS!" Ah Adam why do you do this to me? You get me so turned on during all of our shows but then I am left to deal with my little _problem_ alone. Well I am done with that….

*After the show*

"Hey Adam, can we talk?" I saw the panic wash over his gorgeous face, "It's nothing bad, I promise, just wanna talk to you about something."

"Um okay Tommy, you wanna go to my dressing room?"

"Yea that's good. Come on, Babyboy!" I had to tease him. He was way to tense. I was going to fix that.

"So what's on your mind Glitters?"

"Um… you see Adam… aw shit I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it Tommy. Whatever it is, it'll all be fine"

"Just promise you will hear me out first and don't be mad at me please," I was shaking. He scooted closer to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and turning slightly to stare directly into my eyes.

"Please, Tommy, talk to me love. I promise I won't be mad. I will try my best to understand and we will get through this, whatever it is. Okay?" I believed him. I trusted this man with everything. Why couldn't I just tell him this one little thing? I just have to force myself to do it.

"Um okay here goes..." then I just let him have it, "I... um…Ithinkiminlovewithyou,"

"Tommy, baby, slow down please. Now what did you say glitters?"

"I said that I, um, I think I am umm I think I am in love with you," Cue awkward silence. "Ah shit Adam, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that…" next thing I know Adam was kissing me, roughly, like he does on stage.

"Baby, you don't know how happy this makes me. I have liked you ever since the audition but you said you were straight and so I wasn't going to push it unless you were willing. I'm sorry that you were so nervous to tell me. And I am so glad that you did!"

"You are?"

"Of course I am sweetie. I love you Tommy Joe. And I don't want us to ever be apart."

I didn't know what to say. I was still trying to process what I was hearing. He wasn't mad at me. Didn't think it was weird that I liked him. Was so understanding. And hell, the biggest thing, he liked me too! This was just too much for me to comprehend. I felt my eyes welling up with tears. '_Please don't make me cry. Please. Not in front of Adam. Please, this is supposed to be a good day_' my inner voice was screaming at me over and over. Adam must have noticed though because he held out his arms for me which I immediately went into. My comfort zone. Adam's arms. I always feel so safe whenever he holds me. He just held onto me as I started to sob, embarrassingly, onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Adam," I sniffled. "I'm getting my Babyboy's shirt all dirty."

He chuckled. "Oh Kitty, it's okay, it should wash out and if not that just gives us an opportunity to go shopping." Oh Adam and his shopping. I loved the man. I just admitted it to him. But seriously how much shopping can someone do in their lifetime before it becomes too much?

"Adam," I laughed. "You and your damn shopping trips. It's like hell for me." He knew I was joking and we both just burst into a psychotic fit of laughter. This continued for a while and we eventually ended up laying down on the couch together.

It was such a beautiful moment and I didn't want to ruin it but I felt that I didn't have a choice. "Adam, baby, let's finish talking. There was something else I wanted to ask you." The shock that crossed his face was hilarious. I knew the first thing that crossed his mind was me proposing to him or some shit like that. "No, no Adam, nothing like that." I had to reassure him.

"Oh, Okay, Tommy, what is it love?"

"Well… you see Lambert… What we do on stage… you know… I love it and all… but it just… Ummm… it gets me very turned on then I have to deal with that alone after the show… and so I think it's only fair that since you are causing this…. You will be the one to help me…" Adam started to laugh. "Damn it Adam, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry Tommy, I'm sorry. It's just that you are so cute when you are ranting on about something." I could feel the blush creeping across my face. Once he finally stopped laughing, what seemed like forever, but was really only a few more seconds he looked up at me. "Tommy. Baby. Come here."

He patted the spot next to him on the couch. He was already starting to lay down. I just sat down, leaning against him. He reached his arm around to my arm and guided me down next to him. I rolled over so that I was facing him. His arm still wrapped around me, hand rubbing up and down my arm. He was driving me crazy. I was still turned on from the show and I knew my member was getting harder by the second. I cautiously started to grind into him.

"Mmm TommyJoe, that feels so good baby." I knew he would like this. But it wasn't me that should be leading. He needed to help with this problem that he started.

"Adam. I need you. Now." Grinding in hard then stopping to get my point across.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and started rubbing down my arms, chest, towards my problem area. Without warning he slid his hand the rest of the way onto my dick and grabbed it through my jeans. I let out a loud moan as he started rubbing me through my jeans. It felt so good! I tangled my hands into his hair and kissed him.

I felt his hand leave my bulge and was about to protest when I felt him undoing my zipper and sliding his hand inside my pants. "Oh god, Adam… so good," I don't think I had ever felt it so good before. This man was a fucking genius. He started rubbing my shaft faster and faster. "Adam… so close… please…"

"What do you need baby?"

"I'm going to come… please…. Faster" I moaned out. What I wasn't expecting was for him to stop. "What the fuck Lambert? This isn't a damn joke. I need to come damn it."

"I know baby. I'm gunna make you feel so good."

"Then why'd you stop?"

"To do this," And as fast as only he could, he slid of the couch onto the floor, taking my dick into his mouth.

"SHIIIITTTT…." That was the best feeling I've ever felt. "God, Adam. More, please more!" By this point, me trying to stay silent so no one else could hear was pointless. I could have cared less if the whole world heard. (Which I'm sure the glamberts would love *evil laugh!*) It felt so good. I reached down, grabbing his hair, forcing him to take me deeper. I felt him gag once around my cock but it just sent more heat into the pit of my stomach. I was more turned on then I have ever been. "Yea, come on Lambert, suck my aching cock." His head bobbed up and down my shaft, getting faster and deeper each time. After a while, he went deep and stopped there, his tongue tracing around my dick. He came back off to take a breath, but I was so close. "Come on Adam, I'm gunna cum. Just a little more Babyboy,"

He smirked up at me, an evil look in his eyes. Oh well, I was too far gone to care. Then, quicker than I could react, he had taken me into his mouth again. All the way back. His nose nuzzling my pubic area, as he started sucking, making my dick go deeper and deeper down his throat, swallowing me. I let out moan after moan. "Adam… of god baby…. Please let me cum… I'm so close," he started leaning back, going back towards my tip. He looked up at me again, and very slowly, menacingly slow, he started going deeper, this time letting his teeth graze my cock the farther he went. He reached the back, bit down softly around my shaft, and swallowed. "ADAMMMMM…." I don't think I have ever cum that hard in my life. I looked down, seeing Adam lapping up all the cum that had spilled from his mouth. "Oh Tommy, you taste so good" he kept licking around my thigh, abs, and shaft, cleaning me up. I reached down to cup his face and leaned in for a kiss. Just a gentle kiss. I pulled him back onto the couch, with him laying on top of me, both of us breathing heavily.

We just laid there for a while until we got our breathing under control. I looked up and stared into his eyes. "Adam, that was the best blowjob I have ever experienced... How the hell did you learn that? It was incredible."

"Oh Tommy, the master never reveals his secrets," he smirked.

"Fuck you Lambert,"

"Oh Tommy, would you?" I gasped.

"Shit, Adam, can't we just lay here?"

"Nope," I gave him a questioning look, silently asking why not. "Because, glitters. Now it is your turn to get me off." I froze for a moment before deciding it was only fair. Even though it was his fault that this happened in the beginning. It was the best I'd ever had. Oh shit, the best. How the hell am I supposed to blow Adam? I've never even given a blowjob before. I started breathing heavily again. "Tommy, what wrong?"

"It's nothing, Adam. It's silly." I just couldn't admit that I had never done this before.

"Tommy Joe Ratliff. Look at me." He commanded. I peered up through my eyelashes at him. Apparently that wasn't good enough as he slid his finder under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. Much like he does during the stage kisses. "Tommy, tell me what's wrong. You wouldn't be acting like this if you were fine."

I felt the blush creeping onto my cheeks. I tried to turn away, but his hand was keeping my chin towards him, not letting me look away. I settled for closing my eyes. Maybe if I couldn't see him, it wouldn't be as bad. Keeping my eyes closed and taking a deep breath, I let it out, "It's just that… well umm, Adam… please, I… I can't say…"

"Tommy, I love you. I don't care what it is, we can and will get through everything. Do you understand me? Now, tell me what the problem is. NOW" He was stern, which surprisingly was making me turned on again. I loved his roughness. It made me feel loved and secure.

"Okay… I… Adam it's too fucking embarrassing… please…" I cautiously opened my eyes and saw his 'I'm in charge' look on his face. I knew I couldn't deny him anything with that look. "I… I've never given a blowjob before. I don't know how. You just gave me the best I ever had and I'll never be able to do the same for you…" I just let it out. I glanced up at him. Just in time to see a smirk quickly come and go from his face.

"Tommy, is that all you are worried about? Don't be…"

"But why not?"

"Because I will still love you whether or not you know how to blow me at this moment…" I noticed that he said _at this moment_ meaning he expects a lot of them. Holy shit I'm screwed.

"Adam. Can't you teach me later… too tired…" I groaned as I yawned. I was starting to fall asleep. The shows typically make me tired, just from coming off the adrenaline rush of being on stage; let alone me cuming from the best blowjob I've ever had. I heard him reply what I think was a 'no,' that he wanted me it do it now, but I was too far gone, as I drifted off into one of the best nights sleep that I'd had in a long time.


End file.
